Aircraft engine component maintenance data such as LRU and component life in hours, operating cycles, associated engine and overhaul information is typically recorded manually. Because data is recorded manually, errors may occur in the recording of data and the data may not be recorded in real time. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an automated system that can automatically record engine component maintenance data.